Darkness Rises
by Dengirl
Summary: They say war is the darkest part of any civilisations history...but sometimes there are worse things.
1. Chapter 1

**T**hey say war is the darkest part of any civilisations history...but sometimes there are worse things.

**Prologue**

Jack listened in horror as the words of the massed soldiers rang round the temple. He watched with fear rising in his stomach as the Doctor turned his attention to him.

Well, it looked like the Doctor but that was all; the lights were on but the wrong occupant was at home.

"Captain Harkness," the Doctor's voice hissed at him, but there was no warmth in the tone of it. "You have become a problem that will have to be dealt with."

The Doctor or whatever had inhabited the Doctor closed the gap between himself and Jack. Jack stared into those lifeless eyes and knew he was staring into a deep abyss of nothing.

"It would be a thrill to kill you," the thing inhabiting the Doctor said. "But since you would only come back and plague me, it would be a waste of my time. So you will be allowed to live. But I cannot have you here, this body struggles too much with you still present. I think perhaps you should return to that little speck of dust you called Earth. You have six month of your time, six month to prepare your little world...no your little galaxy for my arrival. Let them know Captain Harkness, let them know their new God is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

The sunset was quite beautiful, but the small group took no notice of it as they picked their way across the broken landscape. The setting sun held no beauty for them; it held only death.

"Move faster or get left behind!" one of the group snapped as someone stumbled.

The person who stumbled let out a small cry as a knee connected with a piece of rubble.

The whole group froze as a rattling hiss filled the air, quickly followed by another.

"Move!" the same person who spoke before yelled and the whole group moved as one...except for the one that had stumbled.

"My ankle!" the person cried, but the group was already halfway across the clearing.

One of the group stopped and turned back, but the person who had ordered them to move grabbed hold of them.

"Leave her!" he snapped.

The woman who had turned stared hard the man. "Jack, you can't," she whispered.

"Gwen, you know the rules, I'm sorry."

They both flinched when a woman's scream filled the air and then there was silence.

The two turned away and started herding the rest of the group towards a large building and tried their best to ignore the sounds of things eating.

The two sentries stopped walking when they heard the screeching and then the woman's scream.

They looked at each other...another poor sod had become a meal for those things. Krillitanes Captain Harkness had called them, but they called them monsters.

One of the sentries suddenly became alert; something was moving out of the shadows. He raised his rifle and peered through the sight. He relaxed a little when he saw a familiar face.

He spoke into his radio. "Open the gates, the Captain is back, he's got them."

The silence was broken by the sound of metal and wood being dragged and a gap began to open in the wall of the building. The little group were squeezing through as the doors barely opened and the shout went up to close it.

Another group of people ran from one of the building inside, sliding to a halt in front of the other group.

The leader of the second group snapped off a hasty salute, which was greeted with a scowl from the leader of the just arrived group.

"I said no salutes," the leader snarled and stalked off into the building, followed seconds later by all but the female of the group.

"What's his problem?" the man who'd been snapped at said to the woman.

"An old friend didn't like salutes," was all she said before disappearing into the building.

* * *

Jack hadn't meant to snarl at the soldier, times were hard enough without being harangued by your own commanding officer. He sighed and removed his great coat letting it fall to the ground in a cloud of dust.

This particular trip had been harder than most...but then again the prize at the end was so unimaginable and precious, he would have travelled to hell and back. He could only hope that the people and the knowledge they possessed would be worth them men that he had lost.

He lay down on his small cot and closed his eyes, trying for the first time to sleep without the dreams.

But he dreamt of times that seemed long ago...he dreamt of a blue wooden box and a tall man in a long brown coat, with eyes that betrayed the youthfulness of his features. He dreamt of running and ships in the sky and shrieks of metal death. He dreamt of flames and the loss of loved ones...he dreamt of...

His dreams were interrupted by someone knocking furiously on his door. "Sir, wake up, there's a transmission...it's him!"

Jack was awake and alert in seconds and was following the soldier down the corridor. They dashed into darkened room that was full of screens and people busy at the work of war.

He stopped in front of a large screen and nodded to Gwen, who'd appeared at his side. "Show me."

* * *

The screen brightened and for a few moments it flared brightly...then a familiar face filled the screen. Vacuous brown eyes stared back at Jack.

"Ah, there you are Captain. I see you managed to escape my new allies, you're good. I hope whatever you were looking for was worth it. It must have hurt to lose so many men, so many human lives, a precious commodity these days. However, I digress, what you did on Baris Minor hurt me Captain Harkness, but not as much as it hurt you and not as much as it's going to hurt him."

The image moved and Jack's jaw tightened when a bruised and bloodied figure came into view.

"Ianto," Gwen breathed. "He's alive."

Ianto's image disappeared and was replaced once again by the familiar face.

"Quite so Miss Cooper, but he may soon wish to be dead. I have something special for you to see Captain."

There was sound of something powering up and the camera swivelled back again.

The whole room went quiet when the scene of what could only have been unbearable torture filled the screen and the screams attested to that.

Jack was visibly shaking, but refused to turn away from the screen. He felt Gwen's hand grab hold of his and tighten.

The screaming stopped abruptly as the victim fell into unconsciousness.

The camera moved back to the familiar face.

"I warned you Jack Harkness, six months. Time's up and I am coming. If your world and this universe do not submit then you will be wiped from existence and those that survive will wish they had died."

The screen went dark and the room once again filled with the sounds of war being carried on.

Gwen let go of Jack's hand. "I hope whatever those people know was worth it Jack. You know what we have to do if it isn't."

Jack turned away from the screen and looked at Gwen. "If I'm right, what they know can change everything."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll kill the Doctor myself."

* * *

The Doctor dreamt of nothing but burning fields of red grass and the screams of the dying rang in his ears.

Tears mixed with the ashes of a burnt world and his screams echoed those of the dying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleek black shapes flitted through the debris of what was once an insignificant ball of dust called Pluto. They stopped and hovered silently, like hounds waiting for the hunt master.

The stars around the debris of Pluto began to warp and fold in on themselves and red tendrils began to writhe through in their place, and a crack began to appear. It widened and stretched and red light poured out from it.

A huge black shape began to push through the red light. Like some ominous colourless insect it pulled its way through the open wound in space and forced its way into existence. It seemed to stretch slightly and pulled red light with it before clearing the tear and hovering just outside it.

The sleek black shapes moved once more and began breaking off in different directions. The huge black shape began moving, heading in one direction.

A figure stood watching the sleek shapes shoot off towards their destinations and a smile played across the figure's face. He'd seen what creatures existed in this universe, such wonderful creations. Already he'd made allies here, some willing some not and there were more to come.

He'd sent out scout ships, hoping to find one particular race, a powerful magnificent race but there was no trace...not yet. If he could find this race and bring them into the Darkness, the conquest of this universe and all the dimensions that existed would be his without a struggle.

He looked away from the screen for a few seconds and closed his eyes...yes, if he could find this race...what had the Time Lord's memory called them...Daleks.

Yes, if he could find these Daleks...oh it would be glorious.

* * *

Jack walked towards the room at the end of the corridor and for some reason his stomach fluttered with nerves. If the knowledge the people he'd rescued from under the Doctor's...no under the Darkness's nose was true, then this could be the beginning of the end of six months of war and death and desperation.

He stopped outside the door and let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He pushed open the door and stepped into what he hoped was a future full of hope and full of light, not Darkness.

The room was buzzing with the conversations of at least a hundred people until Jack stepped in. Then silence fell and every eye was focused on him as he walked to the front of the room and climbed the small set of steps onto a raised platform.

Jack stopped in front of a microphone and cleared his throat. "Okay, let's get on with this. You all volunteered, you all know the risks involved. Each team will be given their tasks but only their tasks. No-one will know what the other tasks are. The mission is now a go, you leave at o-six hundred. If you have family say your goodbyes and leave any spare food and medicines with the stores. Good luck to you and come back to us if you can."

There was a shuffle of seats and as the room emptied Jack bore the salutes with good grace as they filed out.

He sighed and walked over to a door on his right and stepped into another corridor that was lined with windows. He walked down it not really looking at what was going on behind those windows.

His thoughts were only on one thing. The information that the people had provided was all he'd hope for and much more. His mind went back to the meeting in a small room only twelve hours ago...

* * *

"So you're telling me that this Darkness has a weakness," Gwen said, more than a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, the Darkness as he calls himself has, sorry, had us run fortnightly medicals on the body he's using as a host. It was a month ago when I was running a scan on the host's brain activity, that I noticed it."

The person pressed a button and what looked like a MRI scan appeared in the centre of the table.

"See, those blue areas are occupied by whatever the Darkness is. Then we noticed this," he said and pressed another button.

The colour was still blue, but then it began to change. A small area began to glow yellow for a few seconds, but it was there.

"That we believe is what's left of the host's consciousness."

Jack had said nothing. He was staring hard at the image...the Doctor was still inside.

"How did this happen?" he said suddenly.

The person looked at Jack. "It happened when he was distracted. There was an incursion on Relus Nine and your raid on Baris Minor. We speculate that when the Darkness is pre-occupied his control over the host lessens...so..."

"If we can provide enough distractions, there's chance, only a small chance that someone who was close to the host could get close enough the control over the host could be broken."

The decision wasn't a hard one, not to Jack anyway.

As the last of the teams boarded their small craft and left the safety of the base, Jack climbed into his own craft and sat down next to Gwen.

"Ready," he said.

"Ready," she said. "Let's hope this works."

"Yeah, but first we have to find Martha," Jack sighed. "And that is going to take a miracle."

* * *

The Doctor dreamed of a man in a long blue overcoat, with a dazzling smile and searching blue eyes.

He tried hard to remember the name, but only sadness welled up in his hearts and tears flowed like the River Sysus in the spring floods.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha Jones never thought her medical knowledge would be her saviour, but it had been.

But that didn't mean she was safe either. Treating rebel soldiers had its own risks.

She was just putting the final stitch in the wound of what she hoped was the last patient. However, an increase in the noise outside the surgery told her otherwise. She sighed; that could only mean one thing...more casualties.

"Okay, I'm done with this one," she said wearily and turned to wash her hands.

She turned back as the door opened and another soldier was brought in. Sighing, she set to work... more blood... more hours without rest.

Some hours later she emerged from the small room that served as the operating theatre, and sank wearily into a chair next to another person.

"Tough shift?" the other person said.

Martha looked at the person, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. "I lost count after fifty. Most of them knife wounds from close combat."

The other person sighed. "You'd have thought they'd just shoot missiles at each other. This hand to hand stuff, it seems so..."

"Medieval," Martha finished the sentence.

"If that means archaic and cruel, then yes," the other person said.

Martha looked up; she'd forgotten that the other person wasn't human...what was his race? The Atraxi.

She'd gotten so use to seeing him that she no longer noticed the fine covering of fur and the cat like features.

"Something like that," she replied. "It's quiet at the moment. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Martha Jones."

"Goodnight Suraal," she replied and pushed herself off her chair.

The walk to her small room was through the one and only ward. She tried not to notice the over-crowded conditions and the lack of medical staff.

She shook her head in disbelief; all the pain and suffering she'd seen in the last six months. All of it caused by someone she once considered a friend. Someone who was now an insane twisted version of someone she once respected. She didn't believe that the insanity was caused by possession.

No, she believed that her friend had finally tipped over into incurable insanity ...the Doctor was lost.

* * *

The behemoth that was the flagship of the Darkness's fleet hung above a planet. The Doctor or what was now the Darkness stared out at the spinning orb.

He turned away and walked over to a row of computer terminals that were manned by soldiers.

"You are sure, no life at all?"

The soldier he was speaking to replied, a nervous tone to his voice. "None my Lord and the scouts report only life on three of the planets in this solar system."

"Are they sure?"

"Yes my Lord, they are barren. Only flora and fauna remain."

"But at least three of those planets have intelligent life. It could not have just gone...unless. Scan for use of all known forms of energy residue. They've left and I want to know when and how. "

The soldier nodded and went back to his work, relieved that his Lord had not been displeased.

The whole room seemed to relax as their Lord let out a growl of frustration and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Ianto came round with a start and scrunched up his eyes at the bright light. He hissed and winced as pain shot through his body as he moved.

He found his movement was restricted because he was chained to a wall in what was an otherwise bare room.

The light was way too bright and the room too cold, on purpose no doubt. He recognised it as one of the less subtle ways to weaken a prisoner. He looked up when the sound of a door opening filled the room and he paled.

"Good, you are awake. I was afraid my little device had damaged you permanently."

"Whatever it is you want you won't get it from me!" he spat as the figure came closer. He stared defiantly into what were once warm brown eyes.

He gritted his teeth against the pain as his head was yanked further up and his neck stretched painfully.

"So full of fire still. What is it about Captain Harkness that deserves such loyalty?"

"Something you'll never have, something the body you're using had in spades," Ianto managed to retort.

"Ah yes, the infamous Doctor. I always thought Time Lords were a mentally strong race. But I was wrong. They were weak and pathetic and are no loss to this universe and mine. But I digress. I have a question for you Ianto Jones. Where are the race known as the Daleks?"

Ianto couldn't stop a look of surprise and horror crossing his face. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

The expression on the former Time Lords' face hardened. "Liar, you were there when they invaded that pathetic little planet you call Earth. I have seen it in the Time Lord's memories. Now, where did their leader Davros go?"

"I don't know," Ianto answered.

The Doctor's expression became cold and he reached out and grabbed Ianto's head. "Liar and a bad one at that. I guess I'll have to find out for myself."

Ianto couldn't stop himself from screaming as pain and darkness tore through his mind. It seemed like an eternity before the pain stopped.

The Doctor stepped back. "You really don't know do you. Interesting, it seems I'm going to have to find someone who does. Perhaps Martha Jones."

"No!" Ianto choked out.

The Doctor smiled, but the smile held no warmth. "Did you really think she was safe with those pathetic rebels? My warships are already on their way and then myself and Miss Jones are going to get better acquainted."

Ianto struggled uselessly against his chains as the door closed...please not Martha!

* * *

Martha woke with a start as someone banged on her door.

"Get up Doctor Jones, you have to leave and leave now. They've found us!"

* * *

The Doctor dreamt that he'd had many companions...they were all just dreams weren't they?


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor dreamt that someone had walked a world for him...who was it, what was their name?

The small black shape pushed its way through the small gap in between stars and glided to a halt.

* * *

Jack shivered slightly. "Never do get used to that, way too weird."

Gwen smiled. "And travelling in a blue wooden police box wasn't?"

Jack gave her a small smile, but there was sadness in his eyes. He wondered what had become of that wooden box. What fate had befallen her at the hands of the Darkness?

"We're about twenty minutes from Xizus Nine," Gwen said.

Jack smiled sadly and looked at Gwen. She'd become way too much of a soldier, too much. She'd changed when her fiancée Rhys had been killed in the battle for Relus Seven, like so many had that day, torn to pieces by the swarm of Krillitanes that overran the colony.

Now she was a hardened veteran of too many battles to recount, as was he to be honest. The last six months had been a personal hell for him and his team. They'd fought hard to keep the Darkness's forces from Earth and out of the solar system; but to no avail.

Now the war was nearly at Earth's front door.

A sudden bleeping from the screen in front of Jack and the sharp intake of breath from Gwen pulled him from his reverie.

"No!" Gwen breathed and tightened her grip on her seat.

Jack looked from the screen to Gwen and then up at the small observation window and blinked.

* * *

Hovering over the planet were at least a dozen sleek silent black shapes...Death Stalkers, the Darkness's elite killers.

"What are they doing here?" Gwen breathed.

Jack frowned. Death Stalkers were shock troopers, used only for the most important battles. Why were they attacking a military hospital?

Then the awful truth dawned on him...they were after Martha!

Gwen voiced Jack's thoughts. "Martha, they're after Martha! How the hell did they find her!"

Jack shook himself mentally. "Never mind how, we have to get to her before they do."

Gwen nodded and wrenched the steering mechanism, sending the craft into a steep curving dive.

"We'll have to come in on the dark side. This thing can't match their firepower or their speed," Gwen said as she straightened the craft. "We may be too late."

"No, it would be a cinder if we were," Jack said.

"Then what, they can't be waiting for orders," Gwen said.

Jack didn't answer as their craft began moving into the dark side of Xizus Nine. They never saw the stars behind the ships warp and bend and something start to push through.

* * *

The Darkness looked at the image of his host in the mirror and smiled. Yes, he could see why Martha Jones was attracted to this body. The smile turned from one of amusement to a sly smirk.

This was something he could use to his advantage; he was very good at finding a person's deepest desire. Yes, he would have no trouble getting what he wanted from Martha Jones.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door.

"What is it?" he asked, irritated at being disturbed.

"My Lord, we have arrived and are awaiting your orders."

Taking one more look at his reflection, he turned away.

The soldier who had knocked the door stood back as his Lord exited his quarters.

"Have my transport ready and summon my personal guard. I will lead this attack myself."

The guard nodded and watched as his Lord walked away. When he thought he was out of earshot he took out a small comm.

"Ceta Three to Zero, you are not going to believe this. He's going planet side."

"Ceta Three, you should not be contacting us outside of scheduled transmitting."

"I know Zero, but he's going planet side, he'll be vulnerable."

"Who's going planet side?"

"He is...the Darkness."

There was silence and the soldier could hear the sounds of hurried conversation.

"Ceta Three, are you sure?"

"Yes, he told me himself."

"Well done Ceta Three, prepare for retrieval."

The soldier smiled and scurried along the passageway to catch up with his Lord.

* * *

Martha gathered as many of the scant medical supplies as she could. All around her was the chaos of an unexpected de-camp. The walking wounded were being hustled out of the ward, leaving only the seriously injured to be stretchered away.

Martha grabbed hold of the cabinet as the floor once again shook...another missile, more death. She knew that whilst the bombing continued there would be no ground assault, but it wouldn't last long. Soon it would stop and then it would get bloody.

As if she was cursed by some awful gift of premonition, an unearthly silence fell and Martha doubled her efforts as those around her hurried to evacuate.

She was just reattaching an IV when a soldier burst in and skidded to a halt in front of her.

"Doctor Jones, you have to come now!"

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving my patients."

The soldier raised his weapon. "If I have to make you leave, I will."

Martha was taken aback, but stood her ground. "Threats won't work with me."

The soldier lowered his weapon. "You have to go, he's coming for you."

Martha paled then, she knew who he meant. She nodded silently and allowed the soldier to lead her out of the ward.

As she stepped into the shuttle, she looked back at the distant hospital and her heart lurched as the sound of distant gunfire filled the air...he was coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack hated being out of communication and tapped impatiently on the arm of his chair. He listened intently to the static on his comm.

He sat up suddenly when he heard something impossible, something that filled him with hope and dread at the same time. He turned to Gwen, eyes full of hope and said in a quiet tone that made Gwen look twice.

"He's planet side, they're trying to capture him."

Gwen saw the look of hope in Jack's eyes. She didn't need to be told what to do. She increased the craft's speed and made for the besieged camp.

* * *

The Darkness stepped out of his vessel and into a full blown battle. His personal guard ranged around him in a tense circle. The sounds of battle filled the air, weapons fire mixed with the sounds of men dying.

To the Darkness's disgust his army was losing.

"Find me the commander!" he snarled and began striding down the slope.

Several minutes later one of his guards returned. "My Lord the commander is dead and the rebels are heading this way. You should leave."

The guard never lived long enough to regret his last words as he was lifted off his feet, his neck broken and flung aside like a broken toy.

"I will not run from mere mortals, I will lead the assault myself. If you have to burn this world to find Martha Jones, then burn it."

His remaining guards snapped to attention. "My Lord!" they said in unison.

The Darkness took the com unit off the dead soldier. He strode to the edge of the cliff and looked down on the battlefield.

"Your Lord is here, death is glory!"

* * *

The door of Martha's shuttle was just closing when she heard the roar of many men, and her stomach lurched.

"The Darkness comes, death is glory!"

* * *

Jack opened the door as the craft touched down. He didn't wait for Gwen to join him but raced to the edge of the cliff they'd landed on.

The scene below was like a battle from ancient times...blood and bodies and the sounds of man against man.

Then he heard the roar and knew he was here. He raised his field glasses and swept the battle field, looking for one figure. He looked up at the opposite ridge and froze.

There he was...the Darkness and his unwilling host...the Doctor.

With a silent command for Gwen to follow he drew his own blade and moved down into the battle.

* * *

The Darkness swept his gaze over the battlefield, looking for just one person. He looked up to the opposing ridge when he felt something unique and froze.

There he was...someone he really should have killed six months ago...Harkness!

With a snarl he snatched a blade from one of his guards and with a snarled order he descended into the melee.

* * *

The Doctor dreamed of the man in the long coat and the dazzling smile...but the dream turned to a nightmare as blood ran from the man's chest.

He cried out in silent terror...a name burnt itself into his mind...Jack!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last chapter before i have to go into hospital, so it may be while before I update.**_

* * *

Martha shifted nervously in her seat. She was watching the battle as her shuttle flew over it. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the death of those that were protecting her.

She couldn't stand it and left her seat. She moved into the pilot's cabin. "Take this thing back. I can't let them die for me."

The pilot shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, orders are to keep you away from him."

Martha slammed her hand into the side of the shuttle. "I don't give a damn about orders. Take me back!"

The pilot jumped but still shook his head. "Please sit down ma'am or you will be disabled."

The threat did nothing for Martha's rising anger and before the pilot could react she had snatched his sidearm and was pointing it at his head.

"You will take me back. I will not let them die for me."

The pilot swallowed and replied. "I'm sorry, but no. My orders..."

He never finished the sentence as the shuttle lurched violently left. "Missile, it got our engines. We're going down, brace for impact!"

* * *

The Darkness pushed the body of the soldier he had just killed away from himself. He looked up when he heard the sound of a missile making explosive contact.

He saw a shuttle swerve violently and begin an ungraceful arc towards the next valley. He knew it could only be one person.

"Martha Jones!" he hissed. He bellowed for his personal guard to follow him and they began to cut a swath through the heaving mass of desperate men. Any thought of finding Jack Harkness fled from his mind. The Darkness wanted...no desired to have Martha Jones at his mercy, wanted whatever knowledge was in her mind. Knowledge that he could not get from the Time Lord...humans were weaker, their minds more fragile.

"Find the shuttle, find Martha Jones!" he roared.

* * *

Jack dodged the blade of another soldier and pressed home his own blade. He was loathe to kill anyone, but war was war. He was wiping his blade on his already bloodstained shirt, when he heard the sound of a missile making contact.

He looked up and saw a shuttle swerve violently and begin an ungraceful arc towards the next valley...the shuttle taking Martha to safety!

His blood ran cold; if he could see the damaged shuttle then the Darkness could too. He yelled for Gwen to follow him and began to cut his way through the mass of heaving bodies.

Whatever the Darkness wanted Martha for, it would not be good.

"Come on Gwen, we have to get to that shuttle first!"

* * *

Major Lissar could not believe the breathless message that the soldier had gasped out to him... he was here, in person.

Now he was forcing his way through the slaughter that was the battle field. He was just glad that the shuttle containing Martha Jones had escaped. Then he heard the words he did not want to hear...the shuttle had been hit and was going down.

He knew that the Darkness would have seen it too; knew that it was not a good thing if he captured her. Then he heard another message, and he was filled a slight hope, Captain Harkness had been seen, heading in the same direction...but so had the Darkness.

He knew what he had to do. "Sergeant, gather as many men as you can, we have to stop him getting to that shuttle!"

* * *

Martha forced her eyes to stay open; she could see the rock and dust of the valley heading towards her at speed.

Wait...wait she said to herself and as she felt the first bone-jarring crunch of the shuttle hitting the ground, she flung herself backwards. Her world became dust and rock and electric blue as the shuttle ploughed into the dirt.

The shuttle slid along the ground, sparks trailing behind like a firey tail. It slewed from side to side, kicking up dust, rocks and the sparse vegetation.

Martha clung onto the seat as the shuttle bucked and swerved. She managed to glance at the pilot who looked like he was dead.

An awful screeching sound filled the cabin and her ears. She was thrown violently to one side as a huge gash appeared in the side of the shuttle. Her back hit the side of the shuttle painfully, and her head slammed into the metal grating.

Dazed, she couldn't stop herself from being thrown towards the widening gash in the shuttle.

She tried to hold on, she really did, but the force of the suction and her weakened state gave her no chance.

The last thing she knew and saw was the pain as one of the ragged edges tore into her side and the hard ground coming up on her too fast.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last update for at least a week as I'm going into hospital for a week. I will reply to any reviews when I get back.**_

* * *

Jack heard the metallic screech of the shuttle hitting the ground. He could tell by the sound that it had come in hard.

Fear ran through him; fear that Martha could be dead. Fear that if she wasn't dead, the Darkness would do unspeakable things to her. Fear that he wouldn't reach the Darkness before Major Lissar did; they wouldn't try to save the host, to them it was kill or be killed.

He was about to clamber over the last rise of the valley when a hand pulled him back.

He turned and went to protest but Gwen put a finger to his lips, and for good reason.

The sound of many feet filled the air and Jack froze when he heard a voice he recognised.

"If she's still alive, make sure she stays alive!" the Darkness barked as the echo of the shuttle crashing faded.

The soldiers nodded and moved off.

It didn't matter to the Darkness if Martha Jones was alive or not, he could still get the information he wanted. It would just be more enjoyable if she were alive.

He went to follow the soldiers when the breeze wafted a scent that made his hackles raise...Harkness. With a silent snarl he back-tracked and disappeared behind a large rock.

* * *

Martha knew that it was going to be painful, so the shock of hitting the ground at speed was expected but it still hurt...a lot.

She thanked her UNIT trainer as she relaxed into the fall. The stinging pain of grit and dirt hitting her made her cry out and she felt the unmistakable feeling of several bones breaking as she made contact with the ground.

She rolled for what seemed countless minutes and came to a painful stop and pain relieving blackness took her.

* * *

Major Lissar gestured for his men to stop as the sound of the shuttle crashing filled the air. It sounded fatal, but he couldn't take the chance of the Darkness finding Martha Jones, dead or alive. He knew that the Darkness could do things to people even if they were dead...unspeakable things.

A shout went up from beyond a group of large rocks and gunfire filled the air; they had found the Darkness's soldiers.

* * *

Jack and Gwen jumped when they heard the sound of gunfire.

"No, no, no!" Jack shouted and set off at a sprint. He never noticed that Gwen wasn't following him.

Gwen made to follow Jack as he sprinted off, but she was stopped by a pair of hands pulling her roughly behind a rock. She froze when her abductor spoke.

"What a pleasant surprise Miss Cooper, I hope you didn't mourn that pathetic excuse for a man too long. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't ever be sad."

The speaker's breath was hot in her ear and she could feel something else besides his breath and she couldn't stop herself from shuddering.

"Why Miss Cooper, is that fear or is it because of what I can do for you, or should I say to you?"

Anger and disgust gave her the strength to shove against the figure. She whipped round and managed to land a solid punch to the midriff of her captor. She tried for another, but her arm was grabbed and was savagely twisted and she found herself face to face with the man that was once the Doctor.

She had faced many things in her time at Torchwood and during this god forsaken war, but she'd never seen true evil. Now she was looking at it as she was pulled closer.

There was nothing behind those eyes, no spark of whatever passed as Time Lord Humanity.

"That Miss Cooper was impolite, but I don't have the time to teach you manners."

The blow when it came was swift and hard and Gwen fell to the floor.

"Later Miss Cooper," the Darkness snarled and walked away.

* * *

Jack slowed when he felt something wasn't right. He stopped when he realised it was because Gwen wasn't following. A cold rush of fear ran through his blood.

Drawing his side-arm he began backtracking.

He'd only gone a few metres when something caught his eye and made him stop.

One the rocky ledge above him a figure stood, silhouetted by the rising moon. He didn't need to call out, he knew who it was. He put away his weapon and drew out his blade, knowing what was coming next.

The figure let out an inarticulate snarl and leapt from the ledge and Jack braced himself for what was coming.

When it hit him, it was like being steamrollered; there was no holding back of superior alien strength; there was nothing to temper it.

He went with the force of it and he could feel at least three of his ribs snap as he was smashed to the ground.

Winded by the force of it, he was unable to retaliate and he watched as a glinting blade swooped down on him.

He steeled himself for death again, eyes looking into the dark void that swam in the Darkness's own eyes; but it never came.

The crack of a gunshot filled the air and the Darkness...no...the thing that inhabited the Doctor stiffened and the blade fell from a surprised hand.

Jack looked in horror at the dark patch that appeared on the chest of his attacker. It glistened in the moonlight; a dark pool of precious fluid.

Without a word, as silent as death itself the Doctor's body toppled to one side and silence reigned.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Definitely the last chapter for a week. Will update this when I get back and reply to any reviews. **_

* * *

Jack forced his body to move and he scrabbled away from the fallen Time Lord. He looked up and his eyes locked onto the assassin. His eye widened when he recognised them and they shook their head in a silent apology.

The spell was broken by the pain filled groan that came from the body on the floor.

Jack was up in an instant...he was still alive!

There was so much blood; it glistened wetly in the moonlight.

Jack knelt beside what outwardly still looked like the Doctor, but when his eyes opened, Jack could see it wasn't. Soulless black orbs stared back at him, still full of hatred and contempt.

"Harkness..." the Darkness choked out, bloody lips struggling to form the words. "You...think...will...stop...me...death...is ... nothing."

Jack forced a smile, the Darkness didn't know about regeneration. He would lose this Doctor but would gain one free of the abomination that possessed him.

He was startled from his thoughts by his name being called, and he looked again into the black...no, no longer oily black but the soulful brown of the Doctor.

* * *

"Jack...no..." The Doctor's words were choked off by blood welling in his throat. His dreams had become nightmares, a harsh reality.

He could feel the thing inside; it wanted him to regenerate, give it a new and healthy host. His mind, now free of the chains that had bound it, he came to a decision...this ends now, there would be no regeneration.

He coughed and blood freed itself from his throat but he was drowning in it. He had to tell Jack, had to tell him. He forced air into his ruined lungs.

"Jack...no...regeneration...it...wants...new body...can't let...it...let me...die." Blood filled his lungs and he felt his hearts falter, it was time.

With a final push of failing life, he forced his last words from a ruined throat. "Goodbye Jack...be...happy."

He felt the spark of life snuff out and shuddered as the peace of the final rest overcame him and he knew no more.

* * *

Jack's heart tore in two as the words were gasped from blood filled lips. No, he couldn't, not now!

"No, I can, you can't, please!" Hot tears burnt down his cheeks as the Doctor gasped out goodbye and shuddered in his arms and then stilled.

"Doctor?" he queried. "Doctor?"

Jack shook the Doctor gently, but got no response. Blood trickle from the Doctor's mouth and sightless eyes stared back up at Jack.

"No, please, no...no!" Jack cried.

He never noticed hands moving him away from the body, never saw the body carried away. He saw only the sightless eyes of a dead friend and the Doctor's last words burned into his memory.

* * *

Martha came back to the world via an over bright light and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Don't move the cast hasn't dried yet."

She recognised that voice...Suraal. Ignoring the voice she tried to get up, but pain shot through her legs.

"I said, don't move," the voice was more insistent now.

Martha opened her eyes and looked into the luminous green orbs of Suraal. "Welcome back Martha Jones," he said and moved back a little and returned with a syringe.

Martha looked around her...she was in a hospital bed. "How did I...?" she began, but was interrupted by Suraal.

"You must rest Martha Jones, question later," he replied and injected the contents of the syringe into the IV attached to her right arm.

"No please, how did...?" She never finished her sentence as the warm comforting sensation of sleep overtook her.

Suraal moved away from the now sleeping Martha and sighed. Here were going to be some very awkward answers when the time was right. But for now he had other things to attend to...another patient, one who would be easier to deal with.

* * *

Gwen sighed as she watched the figure lying on the bed. It had been three days...three days since that awful moonlit night. Three day since she'd done something that the figure lying on the bed would never forgive her for.

But, she didn't regret it; there was nothing wrong with putting a rabid animal out of its misery. And that was how she was going to see it; that was how she was going to explain to the figure lying on the bed.

She sighed again. It had been three days since they'd dragged Jack way from the body of the Doctor...three days that Jack had been catatonic...three days since the Darkness's army had fallen into disarray and fled the battlefield. Three days since the armada of ships had left, taking Ianto with them.

She looked up when the door opened and the doctor whose name she recalled was Suraal walked in.

"How's Martha?" Gwen asked.

Suraal walked over and picked up the chart at the bottom of the bed. "She was awake briefly, but I sedated her. She needs to rest, her legs are badly broken, but she will recover. However..." he said and trailed off.

"What about him?" Gwen said.

Suraal flexed his whiskers. "No change, he is dead to all intents. There has been no brain activity since he was brought here. I do not see why you wish him to be preserved?"

Gwen smiled sadly. "Because Jack will want to give him a proper burial, in the traditions of his people."

"But he ceased to be that when the Darkness possessed him. He should be disposed of, one can never trust something like the Darkness."

Gwen looked sharply at Suraal. "Never!" she snapped. "To you he was just a host for that thing. To us, to Jack he was more than that. He was everything that was good and right and noble and kind...he was the Doctor, Jack's Doctor."

Suraal blinked at the sharpness of her voice. "I apologise, but we...I did not know him. We are from a place where there is no good or right, no nobility and no kindness. Perhaps if we had been fortunate to have such as him, it would be different. But we cannot keep him on the machine forever, his body will eventually deteriorate and we will have no choice."

Gwen nodded. "I know, but we have to wait for Jack."

Suraal put the board down and moved over to the figure on the bed. He lifted one eyelid and shook his head.

"There is no change, only he can heal himself, we can only wait."

* * *

The nurse checked the monitor once more, but she expected not change. The person was dead and no machine would bring him back. She recorded the numbers and adjusted a few dials and left.

She went to move a wire that was attached to the person's hand when it suddenly grabbed her wrist.

The person's eyes shot open and she could see what looked like oil swimming across them. She tried to pull away as the person's mouth opened and something began to ooze from it.

She opened her mouth to scream, but found her throat was paralyzed. The oily substance flowed from the mouth of the person on the bed and with surprising speed flowed up her arm, her neck and into her mouth.

She shuddered for a few seconds and then she was still. She closed her eyes, but when they opened again they were covered in oily black.

She looked down at the person on the bed and smiled; a cold unfeeling smile. She turned on her heels and walked away.

The steady beeping of the machine suddenly faltered and the person's eyelids fluttered briefly, then the beeping of the machine once again settled, once again reading the person as dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Suraal passed the nurse on his way to check on his other patient...well the body attached to the machine. He stopped a small frown crossed his face. Did that nurse look different to the last time he saw her?

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders; he really needed to get some sleep. He walked into the small room and stopped. Was it tiredness playing tricks on him or had the body attached to the machine moved?

I really need to get some sleep, dead people don't move. He checked the readouts, still the same. He gave the body attached to the machine a cursory inspection. He pulled one eyelid back and shook his head sadly...still no spark of life.

This person, the one they called the Doctor was dead, along with the evil that had possessed him.

The Darkness's army was in disarray and planets that had fallen to it were being regained. There was even talk of trying to capture the flagship and using it to force their way back into their own universe.

Suraal wished it would be that easy, he would love to see his home world restored and renewed. He would do anything to rescue his family from the mines; if they had survived.

He went to tap the results into his keyboard when it came to him in an awful flash...the nurse, her eyes...they were black!

* * *

Jack wandered down the leaf strewn road, the golden browns and deep reds of autumn lay scattered. There was a nip in the air and he shivered slightly, wishing he'd brought a coat.

Still, it wasn't far and he would be there in a few minutes and they would be waiting. It had been a long wait, waiting for the news. When it had come he'd been overwhelmed with happiness and sadness in equal measure.

He was coming and this time he would never leave.

Martha heard what sounded like people shouting, but she wasn't sure as her head was fogged with whatever sedative they had given her. She tried to move but pain shot through her legs and the vague memory of someone saying her legs were broken came to mind.

Her thoughts were broken by the doors being opened and a nurse stepped through. She shook her head to try and clear the last effects of the sedative.

"What's going on?" she asked the nurse in a slightly slurred voice.

The nurse didn't reply and seemed to be ignoring her.

"Hello, did you hear me?" Martha said again, louder and less slurred in tone.

The nurse stopped what she was doing and turned towards Martha. "Nothing that will be of concern to you," she replied.

Martha frowned. "What are you doing?"

She tried to sit up but the casts on her legs made it impossible .She froze when the nurse looked directly at her with eyes that were blacker than the void.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Martha Jones. It's a shame I had to remove myself from my former host. Still, no matter, it won't stop me getting the information I want. Now hold still and it this will be almost painless," the nurse said as she advanced on Martha, black eyes glittering with unfathomable menace.

The nurse smiled coldly as she took her hands away from Martha's head. "Thank you, Martha Jones. Now I have to return to a more robust host and find my way to this place called the Medusa Cascade."

Martha let out a sob, she'd betrayed the Doctor. The Darkness had been too strong and she couldn't resist...that thing was going to find whatever it wanted.

She could do nothing as the nurse left the room, she could do nothing but cry.

* * *

Jack shivered as the breeze picked up and turned into a gust of wind. The leaves scattered and whirled around him a crazy dance. He could see the house in the distance and quickened his pace.

He stopped when a voice came from behind him.

"Where are you going Jack?"

Jack whirled in surprise. "How did you get here, you were supposed to arrive till this afternoon?"

The figure he was speaking to gave him an all too familiar look, the one that said 'keep up'.

"Answer me a question Jack, why were you going to that?" The figure nodded towards the house that sat at the end of the road.

Jack frowned and then smiled, he was teasing him...okay he'd play the game.

"I, no we, I mean Ianto, Gwen, everybody we're waiting for you."

"And why is that?"

Now Jack's smile turned from one of amusement to a soft smile of affection. "You were coming home. You were going to leave it all behind, you were staying."

The look the figure gave him was one of sadness mixed with...was that longing? "Jack, why would I give it up, the travelling, the adventure, why?"

Jack shivered, not because a cold blast of wind cut through him, it was because of the tone of voice the figure used.

The figure walked forward and stopped just short of Jack. "This isn't real Jack, this is all inside your head. You need to wake up. I need you to wake up."

The figure reached out and touched Jack on the shoulder.

Jack backed away, a look of discomfort on his face. "Enough, this isn't funny anymore," he said to the figure.

The figure smiled that sad smile that meant only one thing to Jack. "Jack, look around you, this isn't real. I need to you to wake up. It's coming back for me Jack...please."

A strong gust of wind blew across the leaf strewn path and Jack could do nothing but stare as the figure as it faded and the world around him began to fall to pieces.

* * *

The nurse walked back into the room that held the machine and crossed over to the still lifeless body. She leant over the body's face and spoke quietly.

"You tricked me into believing you were dead. That will not happen again, I know your secret now. Martha Jones was quite forthcoming. I will take your mind and body back and I know where that wonderful time machine of yours is. I will find the one called Davros and I will gain a new army, one that does not cower when its leader is lost."

The machine began beeping wildly as an oily trail forced its way out of the nurse, who slumped boneless and lifeless to the floor.

The oil slid its way back up the body of its former host, forcing itself through the nostrils of its host.

The machine went into overdrive as the eyes of the body attached to it shot open. With a snarl the body sat up and with eyes glittering obsidian black and a feral snarl it ripped the wires from itself.

The Darkness stepped over the body of the nurse and over to a small mirror. It looked at its hosts' reflection and smiled...the Time Lord was once again his.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's world had started to fracture but it was just an illusion. Reality began to pour in as the house in front of him dissolved like icing left out in the rain.

His mind reeled as he tried to stay focused on the world he'd thought was real. But reality crashed in with the sounds of shouting and people running. He came to with a sharp intake of air and the startled gasp of the person sitting next to his bed.

"Oh thank god!" Gwen cried as Jack startled her with an intake of breath.

She looked down and looked into slightly unfocused blue eyes. The eyes blinked twice and became crystal clear. She jumped when Jack shot up and tried to get off the bed.

She pounced and put a hand on his chest. "No Jack, lie down."

But Jack pushed against her hand. "No, the Doctor."

Gwen gave him a sad smile. "It's too late, he's dead Jack."

Jack pushed against Gwen's hand and once again tried to get up. "No, he's not. The Darkness, it knows he's not dead. It's going to possess him again."

Gwen frowned and then it dawned on her what all the noise was outside. She looked at Jack and then got up. She was just moving to the door when it burst open and Suraal skidded to a halt.

Gwen could tell he was agitated and slightly panicked. His fur was ruffled and his eyes were mere slits.

Suraal barely noticed that Jack was awake. "We have to hurry, something impossible has happened."

Before he could reply Jack spoke.

"The Darkness, its back inside the Doctor, isn't it?"

Suraal said nothing, just nodded.

This time Jack got off the bed and Gwen didn't stop him. "Is he still here?"

Suraal finally spoke. "They think so, the base has been sealed. No-one is getting out."

Gwen and Jack looked at each other.

"If he doesn't want out, then he must be after..."Jack began.

"Martha!" they said together and together they sprinted out of the room leaving a startled Suraal trailing in their wake.

* * *

The Darkness watched the panic from his hiding place; how they scurried like fire crawlers whose nest had been disturbed. How he would squash them like ants when he found the one called Davros and gained himself an army of soldiers that would obey without question.

However, he had to escape from this place and that was going to be no easy task. What he needed was access to their trans-mat, crude as it was, it would get him aboard his own flagship.

Once onboard he would take the Time Lord's machine and then this universe would know real terror.

* * *

Jack was the first to burst into the room that Martha was in. He looked round fully expecting to see the Doctor with his hands round Martha's throat.

Instead he found her lying on her bed sobbing loudly. He was over in an instant and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly as her body was wracked with sobs.

"It's my fault...my fault," she sobbed.

"Sssh, it's not your fault," he said quietly.

Martha pulled herself from his arms. "It is Jack...I couldn't stop him...he found out," she sobbed out.

"Found out what?" Gwen said who was now kneeling beside Jack.

"He knows about them...about him," Martha replied and started crying again.

"Who?" Jack said.

"Davros...the Medusa Cascade...how to get into the TARDIS. I couldn't...he was too strong!" she cried and dissolved into sobbing again.

Jack looked at Gwen.

"He wouldn't, would he?" Gwen paled as she saw the look on Jack's face.

Jack didn't reply but Gwen knew what he would say. She said nothing as he drew his handgun and silently left the room.

* * *

Jack stalked down the corridor, ignoring the soldiers that were scurrying around him. He knew exactly where the thing that had repossessed the Doctor was going. There was only one way out of this base and he knew where it would go.

The room that held the trans-mat was at the other end of the base. Jack growled at the soldiers who were getting in his way. The longer he was baulked, the more time was lost.

Eventually he found himself in the corridor that held the trans-mat room and he sprinted down it. He stopped short when he saw the bodies of the two soldiers who had been guarding it...he was too late.

His eyes narrowed when he heard noise coming from inside the room. Slowly, cautiously he entered the room.

The technician that manned the trans-mat was pinned against the wall by invisible hands.

Standing by the controls was the Darkness, who looked up when he heard the click of a safety being released.

The Darkness smiled when he saw Jack emerge from the shadows.

"Captain Harkness, it's not a pleasure to see you again. However, I don't have the time for chit-chat, things to do and all that."

Jack moved forward a few paces. "I can't let you go. I know what you're planning."

The Darkness let out a small laugh. "Really, and you intend to stop me by shooting me. I don't think you going to do that."

Jack moved a step closer; he was now at a distance where he couldn't miss. One shot in the middle of the forehead and it would be finished.

"Are you really going to shoot me between the eyes? Do you want to go down in eternity as the human who murdered the last of the Time Lords?"

Jack frowned then levelled his gun. "He's already dead."

The Darkness laughed again. "Is he, can you be sure? Go on, take your best shot."

All the time the Darkness had been taunting Jack, the technician had been pinned against the wall. His sudden dropping to the floor distracted Jack for a second but it was enough.

At a speed that only a Time Lord could manage, numbers were entered into a keyboard and the Darkness leapt onto the platform.

"Next time Harkness, if there is a next time, don't hesitate."

Jack felt the ground under his feet vibrate and then he was blinded by the flash of the trans-mat.

He blinked furiously to clear his sight and what greeted him was an empty platform. With a frustrated cry he dashed towards the panel. He smacked the panel in frustration and he was sure he could hear the taunting laugh of the Darkness echoing from the platform.

* * *

The TARDIS felt the presence of her Time Lord and her great heart quivered. She knew what he had become but she knew she could not disobey him.

The lighting inside her turned red and from within her capacious depths the sound of a bell tolling began.


	12. Chapter 12

The Darkness snarled at the soldier who snapped to a surprised salute when he appeared on the platform. He paid for his lack of speed at getting out of the way by being crushed by an invisible weight.

The Darkness snarled and growled his way through the throngs of soldiers who came to surprised halts as they recognised their Lord. Some let out cries of "Darkness Rises!" whilst others were awed into silence that their Lord had returned from death.

The Darkness ignored them; he had only one thing on his mind. He knew he only had minutes...if that before Captain Harkness arrived, no doubt armed and not alone. He could feel the Time Lord's ship, could feel its power even at this distance.

He could also feel its revulsion and smiled. He would enjoy enslaving it, bending it to his will. He knew that it could not refuse the body he had taken as a host, linked as they were by some force that he did not yet understand. That was something he would remedy when he had finished the business at hand.

With a smile that held only bad things for this universe, he continued to wade his way through the packed corridors of the ship. It was as he turned the corner he heard the sound of gunfire.

"Too late Harkness," he said and began climbing down the ladder to where the Time Lord's machine waited.

* * *

Jack had intended to go alone but that idea had been scuppered by the arrival of Gwen, Major Lissar and a whole platoon of soldiers.

"I don't want anyone's help. Only I can deal with him," he growled as the soldiers inspected and readied their weapons.

Major Lissar put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I do not doubt that, but to get to him you will have fight soldiers who will willingly throw themselves into your line of fire. We are not talking about just soldiers, we are talking about zealots."

Jack shook his head. He didn't want more innocent blood on his hands. He was soon going have his hands and soul stained with the blood of a Time Lord and that would be enough to last him for his whole damned immortal life.

He blinked when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Gwen, a resigned look on her face.

"You should stay and look after Martha," he said.

Gwen let out a huff of air. "Is that an order?"

"If I have to make it one, then yes."

"Well tough, you know I'm rubbish at taking orders. If you want to get close to him you'll need a distraction. Let me be that distraction."

"No."

"Jack Harkness, you and I were friends long before I knew about you and the Doctor and before this god awful mess of a war. I haven't known the Doctor as long as you have, but from what I know the Doctor wouldn't want that thing to get hold of the TARDIS. Nor would he want it to get anywhere near what I think that thing is after. I know you don't want to kill him. It's not something to be proud of, but the thing inside isn't going to let go. It killed Rhys and somewhere on this ship it has Ianto. Its killed whole races, enslaved millions. If the only way to stop it is to kill the Doctor, then that's what has to be done. If the Doctor had the choice, would he hesitate in pulling the trigger and killing himself?"

Jack didn't want to hear the words but the truth of them was indisputable; kill the Doctor, save the Doctor, save the universe. He'd let his love for the Doctor blind him to the reality of it.

He couldn't save the Doctor; killing him would be the kindest thing. By loving him he'd been pro-longing the cruelty and pro-longing the Doctor's suffering. Now the thing inside him was going to try and do something that was so warped and so wrong that he no longer had any choice.

"Fine, let's go," he suddenly said and the first flash of the trans-mat lit up the room.

Jack and Gwen tried not to look at the bodies that were strewn along the corridor. They had allowed Major Lissar and his troops to go first and the slaughter had been bloody.

Weapons fire could still be heard in the distance as the Major continued the onslaught whilst looking for Ianto.

The pair came to the ladder that led to the level that the TARDIS had landed on.

Jack looked at Gwen. "Are you ready? Remember, this thing can promise the world to get what it wants."

Gwen nodded. "That thing killed my Rhys. Even if it said it could bring him back I wouldn't be tempted."

Jack wrapped his arms round her. "Let's go then."

The sounds of weapons fire faded as they climbed down into the darkness of the level below.

"Be careful, we can't see as well as he can," Jack warned as they moved carefully along the almost dark corridor.

* * *

The Darkness had heard the sounds of the battle but he no longer cared. A weak army was no good to him.

The corridor was dark but to him it might as well have been bathed in bright sunlight. He could sense the Time Lord's machine; feel the power emanating from it.

It never occurred to him that the one called Davros would have his own plans for the Time Lord, and that was going to prove a fatal error in judgement.

He stopped when the shape of the TARDIS loomed out of the shadows. The Darkness stopped at the door and placed a hand on the wooden frame and felt it shudder under his hands.

"You're afraid of me aren't you? Quite sensible, unlike your former master."

He placed the key in the lock and was about to turn the key when a shout made him stop.

"Don't turn that key, I won't hesitate this time," a voice that irritated him called out.

Jack held his weapon steady as the Darkness froze. He frowned when he began to laugh.

It was then that he felt cold steel against his neck and Gwen was pushed roughly forward.

The Darkness turned then and the smile on his face made Jack's heart freeze.

"Did you really think I would be down here without protection? I have not survived for thousands of years without being exceedingly cautious. It looks like I'm going to have some unwanted guests. Still, you will be a nice present for Davros when we finally meet. Bring them."

Jack and Gwen were shoved through the door of the TARDIS and stumbled up the ramp. The red light of the interior gave the console room the look of a twisted version of hell.

The Darkness was walking round the console and was running his hand over it.

"This machine is wonderful. Oh I am going to have fun dismantling you. Now let's go and find my new army."

Jack and Gwen could do nothing as the TARDIS groaned her protest but still began to de-materialise.

It seemed like an eternity before the sound of the engines changed and Jack knew that it had landed.

His blood ran cold as he knew that they were somewhere they shouldn't be. He felt Gwen clutch his arm when the sound they never wanted to hear rang round the TARDIS.

"The occupants of the TARDIS will step forth or you will be exterminated!"


	13. Chapter 13

Gwen and Jack flinched when the voice grated through the speakers, knowing that only death waited on the other side of the wooden door.

The Darkness's reaction was the complete opposite. He started to stroll casually towards the ramp.

Jack grabbed one of his arms which earned him a glacial stare. "Please don't, if you knew those things. Underestimate them at your peril."

The Darkness glared at Jack with eyes that once held warmth and affection. "Do not underestimate me Captain Harkness."

The arm was pulled from Jack's grasp and the Darkness strolled down the ramp and opened the door.

Jack and Gwen followed a few seconds later and their hearts quickened as they took in the swarm of Daleks, all weapons pointed at the solitary figure standing a few feet away.

Jack gave the Darkness grudging respect for not being cowed by the mass of metallic death.

* * *

"You will show respect for your superior!" one of the Daleks screeched.

The Darkness let out a small laugh. "Very good, inbuilt superiority complex. But I will only respect an equal. Where is the one called Davros?"

A single Dalek glided forward and Jack recognised it as the Supreme Dalek. "Why do you wish to speak to Davros?"

The Darkness gave the Supreme Dalek a contempt filled look. "Like I said, I will only talk to the creator not the creation."

Jack could tell from the reaction of the Supreme Dalek that it knew it was being slighted, but was puzzled as to why it didn't react by physically assaulting the Darkness.

Instead it swivelled towards a group of Daleks. "Escort the Time Lord to the vault. The others shall remain as prisoners!"

The Darkness ignored the look that Jack gave him. "Good, at least you have some sense bred into you."

The four Daleks surrounded the Darkness and the floor began to move and started to descend.

Jack looked at Gwen, who was pale and wide-eyed with fear and anger.

"At least we're still alive, for now," Jack whispered.

* * *

The Supreme Dalek swivelled back to face Jack and Gwen.

"So, you're going to kill us now?" Jack said, standing protectively in front of Gwen and was floored by the Supreme Daleks' answer.

"You may go," it said and turned away.

"Excuse me?" Jack said, not wanting to believe what he had heard.

The Supreme Dalek swivelled back, its eyestalk glowing cold blue. "You are of no importance. You may go."

Jack's suspicions were on high alert...Daleks never let prisoners go. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Davros looked at the monitor in front of him. He could see the thing that was occupying the Time Lord and that wouldn't do. He had plans himself for the last of the Time Lords and they didn't include whatever the thing was that had dared possess Davros' greatest foe.

"Is the chamber prepared?" he asked the Dalek next to him.

"Yes Creator, the genetic splicer is fully functional."

"Good, we must however remove the thing that thinks it is more powerful than us. Prepare the extraction device."

"I obey," the Dalek replied and glided into the shadows.

Davros spoke into his com. "Ready the restraints. Move on my command."

The sound of the platform descending filled the air and Davros moved forward. He watched as the Time Lord strode forward. He could see even from this distance the malevolence in the black orbs that stared back at him.

"You are not the Doctor," Davros said and moved forward again, casting an eye over the Doctor's body. He could see that whatever was invading the Doctor's form was taking its toll; he had to act and act soon.

"Very astute, no I'm much more than that. But that is not important. I have a proposition for you."

Davros smiled and for some reason the Darkness felt decidedly uneasy.

"I think not," Davros said. "Now!"

* * *

The Darkness felt something press against the Time Lord's body and realised his host was paralysed.

Davros gestured to his left and a Dalek moved out of the shadows.

"You have made the mistake that many have made. You think that you are so powerful that you can bend me and my creations to your will. You will find that to be untrue."

The Darkness looked at Davros. "Wait...please. We can join forces, I can make your creation invincible. We could rule as one, an empire...the Darkness and yourself."

Davros let out a humourless laugh. "Oh I have my own plans and your invading of the Time Lord's body makes it so much easier. There will be an empire but not with you."

* * *

Jack and Gwen were being herded towards the TARDIS when they heard the first of many screams and there was nothing they could do.

Jack tried to close his ears to the noise and fear seeped into his heart...fear at what was coming...fear that what the Chaos had shown him was becoming a reality.

As the door to the TARDIS closed he could nothing but sink to the floor as the sound of the Cloister Bell rang out its alarm.

If the Darkness had opened the door to hell...now the Devil was riding out.

* * *

Davros watched as the machine filtered and shifted what was left of the thing that had called itself the Darkness out of the Time Lord's consciousness.

Soon he would have the final victory...soon he would have all the knowledge of his enemy.

Soon a new race would be born...filled with the fire of the Oncoming Storm.

He moved round as the Supreme Dalek glided into view.

"It proceeds better than planned...the Dalek Time Lord hybrid will be born and the new Empire will rise."

"And what about you Supreme Dalek, will you obey your new Emperor?"

As Davros asked the question the machine hissed and began to empty of the viscous fluid that had filled it.

There was movement from within the machine and a figure emerged.

Davros moved forward as the Supreme Dalek moved back, seemingly unnerved by what stepped out of the machine.

The figure stopped in front of Davros, its eyes closed. It took a long shuddering breath and opened its eyes.

Luminous blue eyes stared back at Davros, and then blinked.

Davros moved even closer and began to circle the figure. "Excellent...now do you recognise me?"

The figure blinked again. "You are Davros...you are my Creator."

"And who are you?"

"I am the Doctor but I am also a Dalek. I am something new."

"Yes, yes and tell me, will you obey me?"

The figure blinked again and its eyes blazed electric blue. "You are my Creator and I will obey."

_**To Be Continued in "Darkness Falls..Light Rises"**_


End file.
